What's Happening?
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: Chapter 1= A little look into Isis's mind. Begining with Chapter 2= Preceding Quest. Follow Isis as she discovers her place in the world, her brother, and how she gets involved with the Millennium Items.
1. What's Happening?

K: Well this is a little wandering into Isis's mind. Ever wonder what she thinks? Well here's my take on it. ^_^  
  
Yami K: K doesn't own Yugioh!  
  
K: This is a one shot fic about Isis's feelings and thoughts, about Malik, the tournament, and her powers.  
  
Yami K: We hope you like it!  
What's Happening?  
Lately, I don't know who I am. Well that's not really true, my name is Isis Isthar, and my family's origin lies in Egypt. That answers who I am, but not WHO I am, if you know what I mean.  
  
I fear what is happening to me. Lately, I don't know, I just don't know! Things are so much foggier. I find myself compelled to do things, which I never would have done before. Like meeting with Kaiba, the old Isis would never have done that, and yet I did. It's almost as if a darkness is taking me over. Sometimes it feels as if it is not I who does the things I do, but another person..  
  
Ever since I got my millennium necklace, I have been gifted with sight, a sight with the ability to see into people's minds as well as their past. I was please with this new found ability, but I am no longer. I gained such a useful ability, but at what cost? Is the reason I am acting so out of character from who I used be because of my new gift?  
  
My brother, Malik, he's gone. I don't know where he is, but deep in my heart I know he is near by. If my millennium item gave me powers and the price of my identity, I shudder to think what the millennium rod has done to him. Does he face darkness as well? Does he feel as though his very identity is at stake? I wish I knew, but unfortunately, I do not.  
  
This tournament, it's sure to bring forth whom I am seeking. He is an evil greater than all others who desires nothing more than the Egyptian God Cards. I gave Kaiba one of them; I feel he will return it when the time comes. I do not know what pressed me to be so bold as to offer it to him. Was there any doubt he'd refuse? No, of course not, Kaiba wants nothing more than to reclaim his title, with any honest means necessary. Thinking of this makes me sigh, back when my brother and I lived together in Egypt, I never would have done something so rash.  
  
For all my sight what has it done for me? Nothing except find an ancient pharaoh and sorcerer, both knew nothing of their past. Was I helping? At the time I thought so, but did I merely force them into their destiny? If I believe in fate as I preached to Kaiba, would I not have just let it alone and let fate take care of it?  
  
So many questions, so few answers. What is happening to me? The simple pleasures I once enjoyed no longer please me. Many of my memories of my meeting with Kaiba as well as Yami are so blurred. As if I was not there at all, but merely filled in on what went on at the meeting.  
  
One thing is for sure; I will get the Egyptian God Cards back. Once that is done, perhaps I can figure what is wrong with me. I'll find Malik too. We can be together again, a family once more.  
K: Please read and review!  
  
Yami K: We hope you enjoyed this one shot! 


	2. Preceding Quest Chapter 1

K: Hi everyone! Well this took me quite a while to write, but thanks to some suggestions and encouragement, I'm starting an Isis based fic. It will be my rendition of Isis as a child, Malik, how they got their millennium items etc. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it!  
  
Yami K: Here are K's replies to reviews:  
  
Pruningshears: Well, here it is one Isis based fic coming up. ^_~ This will be sort of a history of Isis probably going up through when she meets Yami at the museum. When I finish it I'll probably do a one-shot on Malik. ^_^ Thanks for the suggestions! I really appreciated them!  
  
S.A. Bonasi: o_o; Ok, thanks!  
  
Chiharu- Okie, I'll email you! (Providing mail.com will work **sigh**) ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Yami K: Disclaimer: K doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters.  
  
K: Also, when I first wrote this chapter, I didn't name Isis's parent, but upon editing I realized it was quite monotonous without names. So I did some research of some authentic Egyptian names and found two, which I thought, would be suitable. ^-^  
  
Nakia- Pure, Faithful. This is the name I'm using for Isis's mother.  
  
Hamadi- Praised. This is the name I chose for Isis's father.  
  
Yami K: K tried really hard to find some good names.  
  
K: So without further delaying onto Preceding Quest ^_^  
Preceding Quest  
Chapter 1  
"It's...beautiful!" A voice cried in awe. Sapphire blue eyes were staring in shock at the monument before them. Isis Isthar held one tanned hand up to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun as she continued to stare at the pyramids. A women and man standing beside her exchanged glances and both smiled indulgently at their daughter.  
  
"I've heard it called many things, amazing, breath taking, and unreal, but never have I heard it called beautiful." The Isis's mother, Nakia said softly placing a delicate hand on her daughter's shoulder, Nakia's purple eyes were shining, as was her straight black hair. Isis's father, Hamadi, chuckled in agreement before reaching up to swipe at a blonde lock of hair before shoving his hands into his pockets, and shuffling his feet from side to side as if impatient.  
  
The young girl looked away from the site before her to stare at her father. "Don't you like it Dad?" The young girl asked as she stared intently at her father, blue eyes clashed with blue eyes of the same shade.  
  
"It's..it's ok, Isis, I've just never had much interest in the past. I look more toward the future. That isn't the future, those are the ruins of a deceased race." Her father spoke firmly but gently.  
  
Isis shook her head in response causing her raven black hair to shine in the light. "I think it's amazing," Isis declared turning her attention back to the pyramids.  
  
"Speaking of the future," Nakia began before a debate could ensue, "any idea what you would like to be Isis?"  
  
"I want to be an archaeologist! Yah, I could help excavate the pyramids and learn all sorts of things about our heritage! Or maybe," Isis blue eyes shone, "I could start my own museum and be the curator! That would be so much fun."  
  
For as long as both Isis and her parents could remember she was always fascinated by their heritage. They lived in a large house, well mansion really just outside Cairo. Thanks to the money Hamadi earned as a lawyer they had plenty of money. Nakia had been a highly regarded instructor in Egyptian history at the Cairo Museum. Isis had had an infatuation with the pyramids and the history of the Egyptian Civilizations almost from the time she could read. She watched TV. Documentaries, read books, and drew picture all centered on Egypt and it's past.  
  
Nakia had long since given up trying to catch her interest in something other than Egyptian history, instead she nurtured it. She had a great deal of respect for their ancestors who were native Egyptians. Hamadi on the other hand had constantly tried to get Isis interested in law. Isis had the brains and common sense to do well in the law field, yet she cared nothing for suing and custody battles. Eventually however, her father too gave up and although he didn't encourage her fascination, he never tried to prevent her exploration.  
  
"Well Isis, I'm afraid it's time to go home."  
  
"Must we? I love being here." Isis said pleadingly. She loved the way the sunlight reflected on the golden brown sand, and how the pyramids rose from the earth as if daring the gods to stop them. Isis's mother nodded empathetically. Sighing whimsically, Isis pulled her eyes away from the pyramids and gracefully walked toward the car with her parents.  
  
"I suppose we are going shopping tomorrow dear?" Hamadi asked his wife who was currently staring outside at the rapidly darkening sky.  
  
"Yes, we should get things for the baby." Nakia said calmly smiling gently and glanced at her slim figure. She did not yet show it, but doctor's tests confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Her husband smiled proudly and gazed back at his daughter who was avidly gazing at the remainder of the sunset. "What do you think Isis? Won't that be fun?" Isis's mother asked.  
  
"Yes!" Isis cried before yawning sleepily she leaned her head back and dozed the rest of the way home. Nakia gazed at her affectionately, Isis, her little girl. Only her little girl wasn't so little anymore, before long she would be in high school, and then college. Isis, how fitting of a name it was considering her daughters avid interest in everything Egyptian, how had she known that name would be perfect?  
  
Before long the Isthar family had pulled into the winding driveway leading to their home. Gently so as not to wake her, Hamadi cradled the seven-year old and carried her up to her large room. Nakia tucked her in, caressing her dark hair and pushing it away from Isis's tanned face. Leaning over she pulled the sheets over her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Goodnight Sweetie."  
  
As Nakia settled down to sleep she found herself reflecting on Isis, how much she'd grown and so fast.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Nakia's eyes were closed to mere slits, she was exhausted almost to the point of being delirious and she felt sick. When the nurse entered the room and adjusted her pillow and her IV's Nakia turned to her. The nurse walked back over to the door and Nakia found herself reflecting in how white everything was, her gown, the sheets, the room, everything.  
  
The nurse opened the door and another nurse came in, this woman had a small bundle in her arms. The woman smiled and said, "It's a little girl." Nakia was given the small bundle, and as the nurses gently rubbed her warm feverish face Nakia gently reached out and tugged at the pale pink flannel blanket wrapped around the warm bundle in her arms.  
  
The blanket fell away to reveal a little girl, no an angel! She had tanned skin, an Egyptian trademark, and you could faintly make out black hair. She was curled in a fetal position with her tiny hands clenched and she was asleep. Nakia smiled and bent her head over and marveled how you could hear a faint sweet noise of the infant breathing.  
  
As if on cue the little girl stirred in her sleep, stretching slightly, her eyes opened and stared at her mother. She had the most enchanting blue eyes sparkling with mischief that Nakia had ever seen. "She's beautiful," Nakia sighed and then it hit her, "Isis." That would be the perfect name for her.  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
K: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried really hard to imagine what Isis was like when she was young and I got the feeling that she would have a keen interest in Egyptian Heritage, culture, and history.  
  
Yami K: Please review, any comments, suggestions, or questions are welcome! 


End file.
